À la recherche du véritable amour
by katsumi19
Summary: Tenma est déprimé.Taiyo est perdu. Aoi sort avec Tsurugi... Non mais, c'est quoi cette histoire! TaiTen YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle fiction!

Alors voilà, j'ai décidé de posté une fiction que j'ai écrite il y a pas mal de temps maintenant, et qui prenait la poussière sur mon tel mais une trèèèèès bonne amie ma dit qu'elle adoré le manga donc aujourd'hui je vous présente ma première fiction sur Inazuma eleven go avec le couple TaiTen! Sachant que certains sont plus familiarisé avec la version française voici les nom Japonais/Français:

Matsukaze Tenma/Arion Sherwind

Tsurugi Kyousuke/Victor Blade

Nishizono Shinsuke/Jean Pierre Lapin

Shindo Takuto/Riccardo Di Rigo

Kirino Ranmaru/Gabriel Garcia (Gaby)

Kiriya Masaki/Aitor Cazador

Sorano Aoi/Skie Blue

Yamana Akane/Rosie Red

Seto Midori/Jade Green

Amemiya Taiyo/Sol Daystar

Otonashi Haruna/Celia Hills

Endou/Marc Evan

Kido/Jude Sharp

Kageyama Hikaru/Lucien Dack

Minamisawa Atsushi/Doug MacArthur

Hamano Kaiji/Adé Kébé

Hayami Tsurumasa/Eugene Peabody

Nishiki Ryouma/Ryoma Nishiki

Aoyama Shunsuke/Shunsuke Aoyama

Kurumada Gouichi/Subaru Honda

Minamisawa Atsushi/Doug MacArthur

Sangoku Taichi/Samguk Han

Voilà, je ne le mettrais pas tout le temps alors s'il vous plaît ceux qui regard la version française essayé de retenir les premiers prénoms (c'est les plus présent dans la fic).

Bon pour terminé cette présentation: la fic début après le tournois Holy Road (Route des sables, je crois, en français). Et voici le résumé complet!

Résumé:

Tenma est déprimé: la fille qu'il aime depuis son plus jeune âge Aoi sort désormais avec Tsurugi Kyousuke. Alors pour supporter sa peine il passe ses journées à ses entraînements de football. Mais plus les jours passent plus il perd petit à petit cette joie qui le qualifie. De plus ses nuits son hantée de cauchemars.

Taiyo est perdu: il est amoureux! Mais pas de n'importe qui! De son meilleur ami, Tenma! Oui ami! Il vient de sens rendre contre: IL EST GAY! Cette réalité l'ébranla profondément.

Alors que Tenma est de plus en plus déprimé, le joueur prodige déclare son amour à ce dernier d'une manière asser explicite. Comment Tenma va réagir face a cet nouvelle?

&.&

Ah oui! Dernière petite chose! Normalement la fic est en deux partie (cette fiction est la première partie, elle aura 10 chapitres je pense...). Je ne suis pas sur de faire cette deuxième partie, mais si je la fait pas vous allez me détesté avec la fin que j'ai prévu pour cette partie là. XD Alors tout dépendra de vous mes chez amis! Allez-vous vouloir une fin sadique ou bien une fin heureuse... Je me le demande  
>Kekekekekekekeke!<p>

Ps: Désolé pour les possible voir probable faute d'orthographe et de grammaire. J'ai essayé de les corrigés le plus possible mais personnes n'est parfois.

&.&

Titre: À la recherche du véritable amour.

Disclaimers: Inazuma eleven go ne m'appartient pas, je fais juste mumuse avec XD

Rating: T

Couple: TaiTen / SolArion

Genre: Romance

" "pensés des personnages.  
>( ) moi<p>

Chapitre 1: Douleur et confusion

Une nouvelle journée commençai. Dans une pension, un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain avec des formes de tourbillon et des yeux bleu gris, sortait difficilement des bras de Morphée. Ce jeune homme était Matsukaze Tenma, le capitaine de l'équipe de football de Raimon. Après avoir pris sa douche, coiffé ses cheveux et s'être habillé pour aller au collège, Tenma descendit rejoindre sa collocatrice, Aki, dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit-déjeuné.

Aki était comme une grande sœur pour lui elle l'avait toujours soutenu dans tout se qu'il faisait, à l'aider dans les bon moment comme pour les mauvais. Elle était d'une très grand aide pour notre jeune capitaine qui était dans un période noire. Et oui, depuis quelque temps Tenma était déprimé. Il savait que si il laisser trop ses sentiments sortir les autres s'inquiéteraient pour lui et ça il ne le voulait pas. Alors, il devait faire comme si tout aller bien, portant inlassablement son masque de bonheur absolut. D'ailleurs il devait commencer a l'affiché. Tenma respira un bon coup, posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la cuisine et rentra en affichant un sourire - qu'Aki savait faux.

-Ohayo Aki-nee!

-Ohayo Tenma. Bien dormi?

-Haï!, répondit-il sans grande conviction pourtant.

Aki remarqua que Tenma lui mentait et elle savait pourquoi. Elle avait remarqué que Tenma faisait tout pour ne pas inquiété ses proches mais elle avait peur. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme ci il aller arrivé quelque chose qui va chamboulé la vie de son protégé. Aki savait que Tenma était très faible ces derniers temps, physiquement et mentalement. C'est surement dû à cause de ses cauchemars qui ils avaient commencé juste après ce jour!

Elle regarda Tenma manger son petit déjeuné composé de boulette de riz. Il avait l'air comme tout les jours: c'est-a-dire plein d'énergie et souriant. Mais elle savait que se n'était qu'une mascarade.

-Tenma..., dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation, tu c'est, tu... devrait peut-être arrêté les entraînements un moment... et prendre le temps de réfléchir. Je suis sur que Endô serait d'accord.

Tenma regarda Aki et soupira. Il savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle était trop maline, non, elle le connaissait trop bien c'est tout. Mais comment lui en vouloir de s'inquiétait pour lui! Surtout après se qui c'était passé...

Il y a quelques jours sa meilleure amie, Aoi, et aussi celle qu'il aimait depuis qu'ils étaient petits, sortait avec Tsurugi Kyousuke, l'attaquant vedette de leur équipe. Cela avait été un choc pour le milieu de terrain. Il avait beaucoup pleuré et il pleurait encore -même si il le faisait lorsqu'il était seul. 10 ans qu'il aimait Aoi, 10 qu'il essayait de le lui dire. Et à présent c'était trop tard, il l'avait perdu...à jamais...

Pourtant il n'en voulait pas à ses amis. C'est vrai quoi! c'était lui qui n'avait rien dit, et c'était pas maintenant qu'il devait avoir des regrets! C'est vrai que Tenma avait pensé le leurs dire mais à quoi cela aurait-il servit? À la peine? À la compation? Ou alors à la colère? Il n'en savait rien mais il ne voulait pas que Aoi soit malheureuse. Il ne voulait que son bonheur et si celui-ci était avec Tsurugi alors soit, il l'accepterait. Ça prendra du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Aki savait la vérité - c'est cela qu'il l'avait aider a tenir aussi- et, vu ce qu'elle venait de dire, le coach Endo était lui aussi au courant. Il pouvait conté sur leurs soutient. Mais, il ne voulait pas les inquiété, il faudrait bien qu'un jour il se débrouille seul.

-Merci Aki-nee, répondit-il enfin, mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Je vais bien, je t'assure!

Tenma fît un sourire comme pour affirmé ses dires. Mais Aki voyait bien que Tenma se forcé a sourire et cela lui brisait le cœur de voir son petit protégé souffrir. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas être protégé? Pourquoi avait-il changer?

Questions stupide!

Elle le savait pourquoi. Il était tellement amoureux d'elle qu'il ne voyer pas les autres. Aki eu un sourire mélancolique. Il était bien loin l'époque où elle devait s'occupé qu'un bambin turbulent ne pensant qu'à joué au football. Ce garçon avait grandit, découvrant les difficultés de la vie. Ses joies et ses peines.

-Si tu le dis..., répondit-elle après un temps de pause.

Tenma fini de déjeuné dans le silence. Il dit au revoir à Aki et partit en direction du collège. En chemin il réfléchit à ce qu'Aki lui avait proposé.

_Laisser de côté le foot pour quelque temps?_

Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage. Il ne pouvais pas arrêté le football, même pour quelques temps, c'était la seule chose qui le faisait avancé de l'avant maintenant. Tout les soirs après l'entraînement avec les Raimon, il s'entraînait seul sur le terrain près de la rivière jusqu'à l'épuisement. Une fois il avait même dû appelé Aki-nee pour qu'elle vient le cherche, tellement il était épuisé. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Tenma ne remarqua pas qu'il était arrivé au collège Raimon. Ces les voix de ses coéquipiés qui le ramena à la réalité. Il décida de faire disparaître la tristesse qu'il éprouvé de son visage et rentra dans la salle en lançant un joueux "Ohayo mina!" - aussi heureux que peux l'être une personne voyant celle qui aimé, une jeune fille de taille moyenne avec des cheveux bleu cour et des yeux de la même couleur, -_Aoi_- se faire enlacé par un garçon aux yeux orange et des cheveux bleu foncé -_Tsurigi._ Pendant quelques secondes, un voile de tristesse assombrit ses yeux, mais très vite il se reprit.

-Ohayo Tenma!, s'exclamèrent-ils tous.

-Tu est en retard, sermonna Shindo.

-Désolé, s'excusa t-il.

Il regarda Shindo. Il savait que l'ex-capitaine avait remarqué que quelque chose n'aller pas. Il devait faire attention à se que le tacticien ne découvre pas la vérité. Il ne voulait pas inquiété ses amis. Tenma partir se changer tandis que les autres membres discutés de tout et de rien en attendant les coachs, qui un fois encore étaient en retard.

Shindo regarda Tenma se changer, il s'inquiété beaucoup pour Tenma depuis quelque temps il avait remarqué que celui-ci n'était pas dans son état normal. Mais il avait beau lui demandé se qu'il n'aller pas, Tenma refusé de le lui dire. Cela l'énervé beaucoup, ils étaient amis après tout! De plus Tenma continué à afficher ce sourire qu'il avait le secret mais sans aucune lumière... Et lorsque Tenma se croyait seul, un voile de tristesse couvré ses yeux, éteignent la lumière si chaude qu'il y avait.

Aujourd'hui aussi, ce voile était apparu, mais que quelques secondes que Shindo n'était pas sûr de l'avoir vraiment vu. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qui avait provoqué ce phénomène. Mais il était réellement inquiet pour son capitaine, qui devenait de jour en jour plus distant. Il se demandé s'y quelqu'un d'autres que lui, avait remarqué ces changements chez Tenma. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul...

Pourtant il se trompé, quelqu'un avait aussi remarqué ces étranges changements chez le jeune Matsukaze, et avait aussi vu le regard remplie de tristesse de Tenma lorsque celui-ci était entré. Et cette personne décida de surveillé son capitaine dans les jours à venir...

L'heure de l'entraînement passa très vite. L'équipe de Raimon s'entraînait comme à son habitude: dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Puis vinrent les cours, qui se passa sans encombre.

Tenma ne changea pas de comportement, gardant son masque de bonheur absolut. Pourtant tout se qu'il souhaité c'était pouvoir aller s'entraînait au football sur le terrain de la rivière, et, si possible, seul. Oui, cela peu paraître bizarre, mais ces derniers temps Tenma préféré la solitude. Lui qui avait toujours cherché quelqu'un pour joué avec lui, à présent tout se qui voulais c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours se fit entendre. Le Collège se vida petit à petit. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Raimon se préparèrent pour leurs entraînement du soir. Pendant l'entraînement, Tenma eu l'impression qu'on l'observé, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il regarda ses coéquipiers, et surprit Shindo le fixant, ses yeux exprimés une profonde inquiétude. Tenma se détourna et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il est vrai qu'il aurait aimé en parlé à quelqu'un, mais pas à un de ses coéquipiers. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en eux loin de là mais... Il ne voulait pas semé la zizanie entre ses amis. Il reprit l'entraînement sans plus se préoccupé du tacticien. Pourtant l'impression d'être observé ne le quittait pas. Il regarda à nouveau Shindo, et remarqua que celui-ci était occupé avec Kariya et Kirino. Ces deux-là avait dû encore se disputé. Mais si ce n'était pas Shindo, qui pouvait bien le regardé pendant qu'il s'entraînait? Il pensa au coach, qui savait la vérité ,enfin c'était ce qu'Aki avait laissé supposé, mais non le coach était entrain de discuté des stratégies à mettre en place pendant un match avec Goengi-san et Fudo-san. Qui cela pouvait-il être, alors? Il regarda ses coéquipiers un par un mais tous était plus ou moins occupé. Après quelques minutes a observé ses amis, Tenma haussa les épaules. Après tous, si quelqu'un l'observé peut importe, il ne pouvait pas savoir se que Tenma avait. La fin de l'entraînement se passa sans autre problème. Et Tenma s'apprêtait à partir pour son entraînement en solo, lorsqu'il se rappela qui devait rendre visite à son ami Taiyo. Il pris donc le chemin de l'hôpital où son ami vivait.

A suivre...

Voilà voilà alors vous en pensé quoi?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: À la recherche du véritable amour.

Disclaimers: Inazuma eleven go ne m'appartient pas, je fais juste mumuse avec XD

Rating: T

Couple: TaiTen / SolArion

Genre: Romance

Chapitre 2: Lassitude

Sur le chemin qui menait à l'hôpital, Tenma repensa à sa première rencontre avec le jeune prodige du football, Amemiya Taiyo. Dès l'intant où ils s'étaient vues dans la cour de l'hôpital, ils s'étaient appréciés. Depuis, Tenma rendait souvent visite à Taiyo. Pendant ses visites, ils parlaient de tout et de rien à la fois. Ils étaient devenu inséparable. Mais même si Taiyo était devenu le meilleur ami de Tenma, celui-ci ne l'avait pas parlé de son problème Aoi/Tsurugi. Il avait beau l'apprécié, il ne faut pas oublier que Taiyo était malade. Tenma ne voulait pas aggravé sa maladie. De plus, c'était seulement avec Taiyo qu'il oublié un peu ses problèmes. Taiyo arrivait toujours à le faire sourire, pas un de ces sourires faux qu'il arboré depuis quelque temps, non un vrai sourire comme il en faisait avant. Et tout en pensant cela, Tenma rentra dans la chambre d'hôpital de Taiyo en affichant un sourire lumineux.

-Salut Taiyo!

Un garçon aux cheveux orangé et des yeux bleu lui répondit.

-Salut Tenma! T'en a mit du temps. Je pensé que tu m'avait oublier, hé hé!

Tenma lui sourire et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à coté du lit.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise!, dit-il en tapant gentiment sur la tête de Taiyo.

Celui-ci sourit, il était heureux que Tenma soit venu lui rendre visite malgré son emploi du temps très chargé. C'était étrange, mais il avait de plus en plus envie que Tenma reste prés de lui. Taiyo se sentait en confiance avec Tenma. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cet attachement avec aucune autres personnes. Et cela l'inquiété, mais lorsqu'il voyait Tenma passer la porte de sa chambre, tout ses doutes et ses inquiétudes disparaissaient.

-Alors Tenma, sa fait quoi d'être le capitaine de la meilleure équipe de tout le Japon?!, demanda le prodige du football.

Cet phrase était dite avec enthousiasme et sans arrière pensé. C'était se qu'aimé Tenma avec Taiyo. Avec lui, Tenma était vraiment heureux et fier d'avoir remporté l'Holy Road, le tournois national de football. Pendant sa visite ils parlaient de tout se qui c'était passé depuis leurs rencontres. Et cela soulagea Tenma, parce que si il avait du parlé du club de foot et des Raimon, il ne savait pas si il pouvait mentir à Taiyo. Lorsqu'une infirmière passa devant la chambre du jeune Amemiya, et se rendit contre que Tenma était encore là alors que les heures de visites était déjà fini, leurs petit moment pris fin.

-Tenma qu'est-ce que tu fait encore là?, dit ledit infirmière en entrant dans la chambre de Taiyo.

Le ton n'était pas en colère, ni exaspéré, juste ironique. Elle avait remarqué les regards que Taiyo lancé au jeune Tenma. Même si celui-ci ne semblé pas s'être aperçu du sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour son camarade. En faite, aucuns des deux n'avaient remarqué...

Tenma regarda l'heure sur l'horloge et pâlir. Il était resté deux heure! Aki allait le sermonné, lorsqu'il rentrera!

-Ah! Pardon Fuyuka! Je vais partir!, s'empressa t-il de dire.

Il allait partir lorsqu'il eu l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose d'important. Il se retourna dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarda Taiyo. Il remarqua que son ami semblait triste de le voir partir.

-Taiyo je repasserais demain si tu est d'accord, dit-il sans savoir pourquoi.

La réaction de Taiyo à cet phrase fut immédiate. Taiyo aquiesta et fit un grand sourire à Tenma qui sentit un poids partir de ses épaules. Tenma lui rendit son sourire sous le regard amusé de Fuyuka -elle allait surveillé ces deux là-, et fila très vite vers chez lui.

Tenma rentra au pas de course chez lui. Aki l'avait prévenu: elle n'accepterait plus ses retards. Il savait pourquoi elle faisait ça. D'après se qui avait compris, elle avait peur qu'il face quelque chose de regrettable. Essoufflé, Tenma arriva chez lui. Aki l'attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte, et elle n'avait pas l'air contente, mais alors pas du tout. Elle avait dû s'inquiétée pour lui comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait à des heures pas possible.

-Pardon Aki-nee. J'étais avec Taiyo et je n'est pas vu l'heure, s'excusa Tenma.

Il lui fit un petit sourire gêné. Aki soupira. Elle n'en voulait pas à Tenma d'être arrivé en retard, c'était elle qui avait fixé une heure pour que Tenma ne passe pas la nuit à s'entraîner. La dernier fois, elle avait dû le ramenait, et l'état dans lequel il se trouver avait augmenté son inquiétude. Mais si Tenma était partit rendre visite à son ami alors...

-Ce n'est rien Tenma. Comment va Taiyo?, sourit Aki.

Elle lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Tenma lui dit que Taiyo aller très bien et qu'il repasserait le voir demain. Il rentra et partit prendre une douche, puis il descendit manger se qu'Aki lui avait préparé. Après cela, il partir se couché: la journée avait était assez fatigante, physiquement et mentalement. Il s'endormit quelques minutes après avoir m'y sa tête sur l'oreillé.

Quelques jours plus tard

_**Il faisait noir. Il ne voyait rien. Il n'entendait rien. Non il entendait quelque chose. Des voix. Des voix qui rigolées . Il se dirigea vers elles. Mais il faisait trop sombre, et son corps lui paressait lourd. Si lourd. Il s'arrêta et observa encore un fois les ténèbres qui l'entourait. Il ne voyait toujours rien et ces voix...elle s'éloignaient. La panique le submergea. Non, il ne voulait pas se retrouvé tout seul dans ces ténèbres. Il se mit à courir. Il ne savait pas où mais il ne voulait pas resté dans ses ténèbres. Il avait peur. Il n'entendait plus les voix. Sa peur augmenta. Il continua a courir sans but précis. Tout d'un coup, le sol se brisa comme ci quelque chose venait de là brisé comme du ver. Et alors, il sombra...**_

Tenma se réveilla en sueur. Encore. Il avait encore fait ce rêve. Tenma se rallongea et regarda son réveille.

_5h15_

Il soupira. Une fois de plus ses cauchemars reprenaient le dessus. Depuis combien de temps cela avait-il commencé? Il ne le savait même plus. Était-ce après qu'Aoi lui avait avoué son amour pour Tsurugi? Ou était-ce avant? Il mit un bras devant ses yeux. Cela ne servé à rien de se demander depuis quand cela duré. Maintenant, il devait trouvé un moyen pour que sa s'arrête. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait continué comme ça!

Une heure plus tard, Aki vient frappé à sa porte. Il se leva pour aller se changé, mais ses membres lui paraissé lourd. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau dans son cauchemars. Il s'habilla et descendit manger. Aki remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas aujourd'hui. De un, Tenma semblait avoir du mal a bougé comme ci ses membres était devenu du plombs. Ensuite, il manger très peu et avec une lenteur infinie. Elle aurait aimé dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais en regardant Tenma elle comprit que celui-ci ne voulait pas parlé. Alors elle respecta son silence. Lorsque le déjeuné se termina, toujours en silence, Tenma partir pour le collège. En nettoyant la table, Aki remarqua que Tenma n'avait pratiquement rien manger. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que le jeune capitaine perde l'appetti?

En arrivant au collège le comportement de Tenma ne changea pas. Ces coéquipiers voyaient bien que quelque chose n'aller pas. Tenma était arrivé comme à son habitude en retard, mais cet fois si personne n'osa lui faire de remarque car dans les yeux de leur capitaine aucune lueur de brillé, rien. Son regarde était vide. Et cela ne changea pas durant l'entraînement. Tenma ressemblé plus à un zombi qu'à un joueur de foot, inquiétant encore plus son entourage.

Toute la journée Tenma était dans le brouillard. Il n'avait fait aucun effort pendant l'entraînement du matin et n'avait pas écouté un seul cours. Maintenant que les cours était terminé, il devait se rendre au club de foot. Tenma soupira. Depuis ce matin il n'avait plus goût à rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce cauchemar, mais là, il était fatigué. Il n'en pouvait plus. Prenant son temps Tenma se dirigea vers la salle du club. Les autres était déjà arrivé. Comme à son habitude, il s'excusa de son retard et partit se changer. Comme se matin, personne ne lui fit de remarque pour son retard. Tant mieux, il n'avait de toute façon pas envie de parlé avec quelqu'un.

L'entraînement commença. Et comme ce matin Tenma ne fournit aucun effort, au grand désespoir de ses amis et ses coachs. Ils avaient pensé que Tenma se sentirait mieux en jouant au football, mais apparemment se ne sera pas suffisant pour rendre le sourire a leur capitaine et ami.

Le coach Endo regarda ses joueurs, plus particulièrement un joueur: Matsukaze Tenma, capitaine de l'équipe. Il soupira. Si ce que lui avait dit Aki était vrai, alors Tenma se trouvait dans un période difficile. Et ni lui, ni ses coéquipiers pourraient l'aider. Endo fronça les sourcil, songeur. Hier, Fuyuka lui avait dit quelque chose de très intéressant.

_Amemiya Taiyo? pourra-t-il aider Tenma?,_ pensa t-il.

Il l'espérait en tout cas. Sortant de ses pensés Endo remarqua qu'aucuns joueurs n'étaient concentré. Un nouveau soupire sorti de sa bouche. Il mit fin à l'entraînement, espérant que demain ils seraient plus apte à jouer.

Après s'être changé, Tenma quitta le club de foot. Il avait tout fait pour sortir au plus vite. Il ne voulait pas que les autres lui pose des questions. Alors qu'il quitter le bâtiment, il sentit qu'on le tirait par la main. En quelquse secondes, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Dans la panique, Tenma avait fermé les yeux, et à présent, il les ouvrit pour voir son agresseur. Il pâlit. La personne qui se trouvait devant lui était la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir: Tsurugi Kyousuke.

-Tenma, peut-tu arrêtait de me regardé comme-ci j'étais un revenant?

Cet phrase fut dite avec calme et sans animosité, plutôt avec un brin d'ironie. Tenma reprit ses esprits. Il ne savait pas ce que l'attaquant lui voulait. A moins que...et si...il avait découvert...? Non, c'était impossible!

C'était avec une multitude de questions en tête que Tenma demanda à Tsurugi:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tsurugi?, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Tsurugi regarda Tenma dans les yeux, ce qui déranga celui-ci, et déclara:

-Je peux savoir se qui t'arrive depuis quelque temps? Pourquoi tu semble si...triste?

Tenma regarda Tsurugi avec de grand yeux. Tsurugi Kyousuke, l'attaquant vedette de leur équipe et celui qui lui avait pris l'amour de sa vie, était inquiet pour lui! Dans d'autre circonstance il en aurait rit. Tsurugi le regardait toujours en attente d'une réponse. Mais que pouvait-il lui réponde: Ah ben, en faite, j'aime Aoi; mais voit tu elle t'aime, toi, et donc vous voir exprimé votre amour c'est très dure pour moi. Mais t'en fait pas je vais pas mimisé dans votre couple. Bon ben je te laisse je pense qu'elle doit t'attendre...

Nan, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça! Mentir était la meilleur solution.

-Alors?, s'impatienta Tsurugi.

-Ah ben...heu...je...je...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire! Catastrophe! Et Tsurugi qui le regardait toujours avec insistance. Vite, il devait vite trouvait un idée.

-Ben, en fait, Tsurugi,... c'est rien de grave t'en fait pas.

Il essayait d'évité le sujet mais Tsurugi était pas dupe.

-Si ce n'est pas grave, pourquoi ta l'air si triste, et que tu joue à peine au football? Pendant l'entraînement t'était pas concentré, toute l'équipe la remarqué.

Tenma grimaça intérieurement. Mince! Tsurugi continua.

-Mais pas seulement aujourd'hui. Depuis quelque temps, je t'observe (maintenant il savait d'où lui venait cette impression d'être constamment observé), et j'ai remarqué ton changement d'attitude. Tu passe tes nuits a t'entraînait, tu passe plus ton temps avec Shinsuke ou les autres. Tu cherche continuellement la solitude. Alors je te repose la question: qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tenma?!

Là, pour le coup, Tenma était sans voix. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Tsurugi s'inquiéterait autant pour lui, allant jusqu'à l'espionné! Un instant il en fut touché et pensa lui dire la vérité. Mais il se reprit. Nan il ne lui dirait rien!

-Tenma?!

Sortant de ses pensé, Tenma remarqua que Tsurugi commençai à s'énervait de devoir attendre. Se donnant une gifle mental pour se donnait du courage, Tenma se lança.

-Écoute Tsurugi, c'est pas tes affaire, alors arrête de m'embêtais, tu veux?!, repondit-il d'une voix dur et sans appel.

Et sans attendre sa réponse,Tenma parti, ou plus précisément, s'enfuit. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire! Il venait d'envoyé baladé Tsurugi! Et il n'était pas le seul à être surprit. En rejoignant Aoi, Tsurugi était plus troublé que jamais. Mais, qu'arrivé t-il à son capitaine?...

Tenma courait dans les rues d'Inazuma sans regardé où il aller. Il fini par ralentir, reprenant sa respiration. En repensent à ce qu'il venait de faire, il soupira.

_Je suis vraiment trop nul. Que va pensé Tsurugi maintenant._..

Tenma marché sans vraiment regardé où il aller, lorsqu'il sans rendit contre s'était trop tard. Il était perdu! Et bien sur il fit la seul chose qui ne faut pas faire lorsqu'on est perdu: il paniqua. Courant dans tout les sens. Et s'était comme ça que Shindo et Kirino le trouvèrent.

-Heu...Tenma ont peux savoir ce que tu fait?, demanda le tacticien.

Tenma, qui avait des larmes aux coins des yeux, sauta dans les bras de son ami.

-Shindo-sempai! Je me suis perduuuu!, pleura t-il.

Kirino en regardant la scène ressentir de la jalousie. Il aimerait être dans les bras de Shindo lui aussi! Non, mais... attendez! Il venait de pensé qu'il VOULAIT QUE SHINDO LE PRENNE DANS SES BRAS! Nan, mais s'était du délire! Il devait être fatigué. Oui s'était ça! Il était fatigué, sinon il n'aurait jamais pensé à un truc pareil!

Sans se douté des pensés de son camarade, Shindo était heureux, car pendant un bref instant, il avait retrouvé le Tenma qu'ils connaissaient.

-Allons Tenma calme toi, dit Shindo en décollant un peu Tenma de lui.

Celui-ci aquiesca et essuya ses larmes. Kirino avait un peu marre de se cirque, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était jaloux, non vraiment, ce n'était pas ça!

-Tenma on te ramène chez toi?!, proposa Kirino, même si cela sonné plus comme une affirmation qu'une subjection.

Tenma aquiesca. Et ils prirent la route en silence. Shindo observa Tenma. Il conté bien découvrir ce qu'avait le nouveau capitaine. Kirino, lui, ne comprenait pas son comportement. Il devait parlé avec quelqu'un... et vite!

A suivre...

Alors? Verdict?


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: À la recherche du véritable amour.

Disclaimers: Inazuma eleven go ne m'appartient pas, je fais juste mumuse avec XD

Rating: T

Couple: TaiTen / SolArion

Genre: Romance

NDL: Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord je m'excuse de la looooooongue attente ._. J'en suis désolé, je n'avais pas prévu de prendre aussi longtemps ... Ensuite, je m'excuse encore des fautes dans les chapitres précédents, dans ce chapitre, et dans les chapitres qui suivent ... ._. Je le fais pas exprès, juré ! je les vois même pas ._. Pour la proposition que vous m'avez (presque) tous faite, je met des mois à poster alors si je prend une/un bêta ... ._. Mais, je réfléchis ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ferais moins de fautes ! Nouvelle résolution de cet année ! ò_ó

Alors, BONNE ANNÉE 2015 À TOUS ! ! ! SOYEZ HEUREUX, ET CONTINUEZ À LIRE DU YAOI ! XD

Chapitre 3: Premier baiser

La semaine passa à une allure fulgurante avec coups de bleues pour un et inquiétude pour les autres. Tenma ne mettait pas beaucoup d'ardeur dans les entraînements, ni dans ses cours. Non, il le mettait plutôt dans sa tache d'essayé d'évité le plus possible certaine personnes en outre Tsurugi -qui avait essayé à plusieurs reprise de le faire craché le morceau-, Aoi -qu'il évité depuis sa relation avec Tsurugi-, Shindo -qui commencé sérieusement à le faire peur en le suivant comme son ombre- et enfin, incroyable mais vrai, le Coach Endo -qui l'obligé à rentrer tout les soirs après chaque entraînements sur ordre d'Aki. Rajoutez à cela deux ou trois cauchemars et vous obtenez une chose qu'on nomme: une semaine de merde. En claire, arrivé le vendredi soir Tenma ne fut que plus heureux d'aller en week-end. Bien sûr il n'y avait pas que des côtés négatif dans cet semaine. Il était aller à l'hôpital plusieurs fois cet semaine et, il devait bien l'admettre, être avec Taiyo lui faisait du bien, même si celui-ci n'était au courant de rien. Mais peu importe! Taiyou arrivé à le rendre le sourire et il était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. Ce qui le dérangé parfois s'était le regard que Fuyuka avait sur eux lorsqu'elle les voyez -un regard très louche, d'ailleurs- et encore plus bizarre le rougissement que prenait les joues de Taiyou à quelque moment. Non, vraiment étrange tout ça. Enfin bref en ce début de week-end Tenma ce dirigea vers l'hôpital. Il s'était surprit plusieurs fois à prendre ce chemin de plus en plus souvent sans s'en rendre contre, et surtout avec le sourire.

Pendant ce temps là, dans une chambre d'hôpital, un jeune homme réflêchissait à comment faire comprendre ses sentiments à un certain châtain aux yeux bleu-gris. Vous devinerez sans mal qui était ce jeune homme. Hé oui, c'est Amemiya Taiyou qui essayé de trouvé le moyen de dire seulement deux petit riquiqui mots à Tenma mais des mots qui pourraient changé leurs relation soit par un bonheur absolu soit ... par un refus qu'il le détruira. Depuis que Fuyuka lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour Tenma, il avait peur. Peur que Tenma le rejet. Peur qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Peur de le perdre. Mais il ne pouvait plus se taire! Il voulait le dire à Tenma; lui dire ses sentiment. Lui dire «Je t'aime!». Oui, Taiyou aimé Tenma comme un fou et cet amour le détruisait de jour en jour. Être à la fois proche de lui mais sans possibilité de le touché, de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa peau, son corps... Mais c'était impossible! Il le savait, se serait bien trop beau pour que ce soit vrai. Surtout que dans quelques jours... non! Il ne devait pas pensé à ça! Tout se passera bien! Oui parce que sa ne pourrait se passer autrement. Et de toute façon, il dirait à Tenma ses sentiments et si il ne pouvait pas il... il... lui montrerait... À cet pensé le visage de Taiyou pris une jolie couleur rose et parce que le destin lui en voulait -ça, il en était sur- Tenma arriva à ce moment là, augmentant encore plus le rougissement de ses joue. Ce dernier en remarquant les rougeurs de son ami, haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Après les salutations les deux jeune homme discutèrent des nouveaux «potins». Enfin, plus Tenma parce que Taiyou ne pouvait s'empêchait de regardé ce «magnifique visage d'ange» -dixit-il. Il le trouvait tellement beau avec son sourire lumineux. Cela lui donnait envie de sourire aussi et il ne s'en privait pas. Mais quelque chose vient gâché ce spectacle. Et ce quelque chose était un souvenir qui daté de quelque jour.

**Flash back: [ POV Taiyou ]**

Je m'ennnnuuuiiiiii! Tel était mes pensé en ce mercredi après-midi. Je jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre ouvert. Il fait beau! Tenma doit sûrement être en plein entraînement en ce moment. Je n'arrive toujours pas a y croire pourtant mes réaction me prouve le contraire. J'AIMERAIS TENMA! UN GARÇON! Vous ne vous imaginez pas le choc que j'ai eux en l'apprenant. Il est vrai qu'avec Tenma je me s'en bien, que je veux le protégé, voir pour toujours se sourire resplendissant sur son magnifique visage...heu, oublié les deux dernier mot. Quoi?! Trop tard! Pfff... Bon, bref, je l'avoue, a quoi bon se caché, laissé moi juste prendre une inspiration avant. Bon c'est fait je...je...graaaaah! Vous être content de vous, je suis rouge comme une tomate! Graaaaah se type me rend dingue! Voilà que je parle tout seul. Ah, mais comment ne pas l'aimé! Il est si mignon quand il sourire, quand il boude, quand il rougie, quand il joue...enfin bref, vous l'aurez comprit: je suis fou amoureux de Tenma! Rooolaaalaaa dire qu'il va venir me voit tout à l'heure. Je regarde la pendule et soupire. Encore 2h avant la visite de mon amour. Kyaaaaaa! Voilà que je lui donne des surnom! Bon, calmos Taiyo respire voila inspire expire inspire expire inspire expire ins... merde...

-Taiyou? Sa va?

Merde qu'est ce qu'il fou là lui? Bon d'abord, recommence a respiré normalement... voilà, plus faire disparaître ces rougeurs...mince pas gagné. Bon tant pis, si il me pose des questions je dirais que j'ai chaud. Maintenant tu le salut parce que là il te regarde avec un tête de je-m'enfuis-tout-de-suite-ou-pas. Bon il faut dire aussi que voir un garçon -surtout moi le petit génie du football et mes cheville vont bien, merci- rougir comme une fille et se tenant les joue en secouant la tête en essayant vainement de faire partir des images pas très catholique de son esprit, on peu exaiment me prendre pour un fou.

-Salut Shindo! Oui, oui, ça va, hé hé, répondis-je.

Wouai c'est lui... Vous vous attendez a qui... pfff... moi je suis sur que c'est Tenma que vous vous attendez à voir apparaître, et ben je peux vous dire que moi aussi j'y est cru pendant une nanoseconde. Quoi? Comment ça on peu pas? Bien sur que Si! Breeefff voyons voir ce qu'il me veux le tacticien de génie.

-Salut Taiyou. Je suis venu te voir pour savoir si tu ne serait pas au courant pour Tenma?

Tenma?! mais qu'est ce que mon chéri vient faire la dedans? Heu...non, sauté le «mon chéri».

-De quoi tu parle Shindo?

L'autre euh...Shindo soupira. Apparemment, il pensait récolté quelque infos grâce à moi.

-Je pensé que tu serait peut-être le pourquoi du comment de l'étrange comportement de Tenma.

Gagné. Étrange comportement de Tenma? De quoi est-ce qu'il parle? Pas besoin d'attendre longtemps pour qu'on m'explique, le voila entrait de tout me déballé: les retard répétitif de Tenma, son manque de motivation, ses yeux remplit de tristesse, son besoin de solitude, ses entraînement... Je fut surpris, je ne pensé pas Tenma comme ça.

-J'ai du mal à te croire Shindo. Tenma est normal lorsqu'il me rend visite.

Oh oh il réfléchir. Pas bon ça, pas bon du tout, je le sens.

-Tu dit qu'il est "normal" avec toi?

Oh oh oh regarde suspicieux, je suis mort, il va me percé a jour.

-Dit-moi Taiyou quel son t'es sentiment pour Tenma?

Aïe, j'en était sur! Bon faisons celui qui ne comprend pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Retour du regard je-te-scanne-pour-savoir-tes-pensées. Bon c'est fichu...

-Ne fait pas l'idiot j'ai bien vue ce que j'ai vue en entrant.

Fichu...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

Pfff... la vielle phrase qu'on sort quand on veux se sortir des situations les plus embarrassante de notre vie. Malheureusement elle ne marche JAMAIS cet phrase.

-Oui bien sur et tu va me dire que les rougeur sur t'es joue c'est parce que ta chaud.

Touché. Y a pas a dire c'est pas un des meilleur joueur de foot pour rien. Quoi? Comment ça aucun rapport! Vous n'y connaissez rien, na!

-De plus, une certaine infirmière avait une grosse envie de cossette, et, moi, dans ma grande bonté, je l'ai écouter.

Raaaaaah! Fuyuka! TRAÎTRESSE!

-A quoi bon le nier, maintenant...

Il sourit? Mais, pourquoi il sourit!

-Alors, Fuyuka-san avait raison.

-Pfff... Pourquoi cela ne te dégoute pas?, demandais-je.

-Je ne suis pas homophobe.

-Hum...

-Tu lui a dit?

Nan, mais il est fou! Lui dire? JAMAIS!

-Taiyou tu ne va rien lui dit?

-Hum...

Wouai, vas-y soupire pffff... Comme-ci je pouvais. Il sera dégoûté et ne voudra plus jamais me voir...

-Taiyou, je peux pas t'affirmé que Tenma t'aime mais vue ce que tu ma dit, il se sent bien avec toi et c'est peut être pour une raison précis.

Hein... quoi? Tenma se sentirait bien à mes côtés. Oulala, j'ai plus chaud tout à coup. Fichu soleil!

-Hum hum?, toussa Shindo.

-Quoi?

-Je vais devoir y aller mais avant j'aimerais te demandé un service?

-Un service?! Heu...oui, oui bien sûr.

J'le sens mal, là.

-Tu peux essayé de découvrir ce qu'a Tenma?

Qu'est-ce que je disait?

-...Tout le monde est inquiet pour lui, mais il refuse de nous en parlez. J'ai même l'impression qu'il nous évite.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

-Merci Taiyou.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Pendant que Taiyou était dans ces pensées, Tenma lui se leva de la chaise sur lequel il était assit pour aller sur le rebord de la fenêtre -ne voulant pas dérangé son ami dans ces réflexions. Il laissa son regard dérivé sur les maisons. Il fini lui aussi à être perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensa à cet semaine qui venait de se finir. Elle avait été d'enfer! D'un coté, cela le touché que ses amis s'inquiète pour lui. Sa prouvé bien leurs amitier, non?! Il pensa ensuite à Aoi. Il avait tout fait pour l'évité, et elle n'avait pas fait très attention à lui. Peut-être que pour elle il n'était plus rien? Juste le capitaine de l'équipe de football? A cet pensé son regard s'assombrit. S'en sans rendre contre une larme coula sur sa joue. C'est la voix de Taiyou qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Il essuya vite fait cet larme traîtresse et se tourna vers son ami avec un sourire sur les lèvres mais ce sourire était quelque peu crispé, et Taiyou le remarqua. Cela lui faisait mal de voir Tenma comme ça. Alors Shindo avait raison. Tenma était malheureux et lui, qui prétendait l'aimé, ne l'avait même pas vue. Il baissa la tête piteusement.

-Taiyou ça ne va pas?, demanda Tenma.

Taiyou releva la tête et regarda Tenma dans les yeux. Tenma en resta sans voix. Les yeux de Taiyou exprimé quelque chose qu'il le surprit. Un mélange d'inquiétude, de douleur, de...tendresse et un autre sentiment qu'il ne put définir. Ça le paralysa sur place.  
>Taiyou: C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça non?, dit-il la voix emplie de douceur.<p>

-De...de quoi tu parle?, bégaya t-il en détournant les yeux.

Tenma était troublé par la voix et les yeux de Taiyou. Cette douceur... Il n'y était pas habitué. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait sur le comportement bizarre de son ami, il sentie une main sur son poignée le tiré. S'en savoir comment, il se retrouva dans les bras de Taiyou assie sur ces genoux et la tête enfouie dans son torse. Taiyou avait m'y ses bras dans le dos de Tenma le serrant contre lui. Au moins comme ça Tenma ne s'enfuira pas, reste a savoir si lui pourrait se retenir.

-Ta...taiyou, que...qu'est ce que tu fait?, bégaya t-il.

Taiyou ne répondit pas. Non, il resserra plutôt son étreinte sur Tenma. Tenma, lui, était rouge pivoine. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami mais aussi ses propre réaction. Pourquoi ne se dégagé t-il pas? Pourquoi se sentait-il tellement bien dans ces bras? Pourquoi son visage chauffait? Pourquoi il avait l'impression que des ballon de foot s'amusés a rebondir dans son ventre? Oui pourquoi? Mais POURQUOI?

-Tenma..., dit Taiyo tendrement. Je suis... ton ami n'est ce pas?

Pendant un instant, il avait hésité. Il avait eu tellement envie de lui avoué ses sentiments, là tout de suite. Il ferma les yeux et enfouie sa tête dans de cou de Tenma, attendant sa réponse.

-Bi...bien sûr, répondit Tenma, encore plus rouge.

-Alors dit moi ce que tu as?, demanda t-il avec une voix étouffé mais gardant cet douceur et cet autre chose que Tenma ne pouvait définir.

Surprise, bonheur, inquiétude...Un défilement de sentiment étreint le cœur du capitaine de Raimon. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Taiyou serait celui qui pourrait le faire craqué. Parce que oui, il aller craqué. Il le sentait. Cet boule dans sa gorge. Ces picotements dans ses yeux. Et il était sur que si il parlait, sa voix se briserait. Comment Taiyou avait-il fait pour le même dans un état pareil?! Qu'avait-il de plus que les autres?! Pouvait-il tout lui raconté? Non, il se l'était promit, mais en ce moment, dans les bras de Taiyou, il se sentait vulnérable, faible comme il ne l'avait jamais était. Était-ce à cause de cet étrange chaleur qui se répandait petit à petit dans son être?

-Tenma..., supplia l'orangé avec toujours se sentiment inconnue.

Cette fois-ci Tenma ne pu tenir. Il était acculé. Il sentait ses joues d'humidifiées au fur et à mesure que les larmes coulaient. Et il fini par craqué comme il l'avait prévu, s'accrochant à Taiyou comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il lui raconta tout: son amour pour Aoi, ses cauchemars sans que ni tête, les autres... Tout! Et bizarrement, il se sentit soulagé. C'était comme si un poids lui avait été retirer des épaules. Il pleura encore quelque minute sur le torse de son ami, avant de ce calmé. Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il se dégagea de cet chaleur. Il aimé être dans les bras de Taiyou. Il aimé sentir cet sensation de bien être qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps. Instinctivement il resserra sa prise sur Taiyou collant encore plus leur corps l'un à l'autre.

Taiyou lui était secoué. Tenma aimé Aoi! Il n'avait aucun chance d'être avec lui. Mais il l'aimé tellement. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrassé là tout de suite. Il devait se contrôlé. Et Tenma ne l'aider pas en se collant encore plus à lui. Il allait craqué, il le sentait.

-Comment?, dit le capitaine de Raimon, soudainement.

-Qu...Quoi?!, demanda t-il, perdu.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Tenma avait arrêté de pleuré. Il releva la tête, et Tenma fit de même. À présent, yeux dans les yeux, ils eux l'impression que le monde n'existé plus. Qui n'y avait que l'autre, que ces bras, que ces yeux, que leur respiration saccadé...Une bulle, leur bulle venait de se créer.

-Comment a tu fait?, chuchota t-il de peur de brisé cet instant magique.

Taiyou savait de quoi il parlé. Personne n'avaient put faire craqué Tenma, mais lui il y était arrivé. Comment? Il ne le savait pas.

-Je sais pas, murmura t-il lui aussi. Peut être...que...

Son visage c'était empourpré. Il allait dire que c'était peut être parce qu'il l'aimé, mais à la dernière minute il n'avait pas put lui dire.

Tenma était à nouveau perdu. Pourquoi Taiyou rougissait t-il comme ça? Il voulait savoir pourquoi lui!

-Taiyou..., supplia t-il, dit le moi.

Voyant la tête que faisait Tenma, Taiyou ne put s'empêché de pensé "Kyaaa Trop Kawaï"; accentuant ses rougeurs. Il eu une folle envie de l'embrassé et leur position ne l'arrangé pas: Tenma assit sur ses genoux, ses bras autour de son torse le serrant contre lui, leurs torses se touchant et leurs lèvres qu'à quelque centimètres de distance. Non, cette situation ne l'aider pas à ce contrôlé. Il devait vite mettre un terme à cela. Fermant les yeux:

-Peut être...parce que je ne...suis pas dans ton équipe, dit-il difficilement.

Il avait mal, très mal. Parce que c'était vrai: il n'était pas dans l'équipe de Tenma, pas dans son collège. Il ne le voyait que lorsque celui-ci voulait bien venir le voir. Alors comment Tenma pourrait l'aimé? Ses yeux commencé à lui piqué. Mais soudain il sentie des mains encadré son visage et essuyé les larmes qui était tombé sans qu'il le sente. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tombé dans les yeux bleu-gris qu'il aimé tant.

-Taiyou...tu est sur que c'est vraiment pour ça, dit-il une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

Les autres disent qu'il était naïf parfois, et il devait bien l'admettre que c'était vrai. Mais lorsqu'un ami souffrait il le sentait. Il ne pouvait pas bien l'expliqué, mais il sentait la douleur des autres. Et là, Taiyou était triste et essayé de le lui caché alors que lui, il s'était confié. Est-ce de sa faute? Il en avait l'impression et ça lui faisait mal. Il voulait savoir mais voyant que Taiyou ne voulait apparemment pas en parlé, il décida de partie. Il commença à ce relevé lorsqu'il sentie la prise de Taiyou se resserrait sur lui. Et là, tout se passa très vite. D'abord, Tenma sentit quelque chose de doux et d'humide sur ses lèvres. Puis, des bras l'encercla dans une tendre étreinte possessive. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui lui arrivé.

TAIYOU L'EMBRASSAIT!

Taiyo était entrain de l'embrassé. Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe?! Que faire! Et c'est quoi ces sensations! Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses joues étaient en feu. Et les ballons rebondissant étaient de retour dans son ventre. Son cerveau avait planté. Il ne savait plus quoi faire! Tout avait disparu. Seul ses lèvres sur celle de Taiyou comptait. C'était comme si le monde autour d'eux avait arrêté de bougé, de marché, de mangé...enfin bref, le monde s'était arrêté. Il ne pensa même pas a repoussé Taiyou, ni au conséquence que ce simple baiser pourra causé, juste a l'apprécié.

Taiyou fini par briser le baiser, laissant un Tenma rouge pivoine et le cerveau en panne. Il regarda Tenma, attendant sa réaction qui ne devrait pas tardé. Il se préparé déjà à recevoir la "claque" qu'il allait se prendre lorsque Tenma reviendra sur Terre. Mais les minutes passèrent et Tenma n'avait pas l'air de revenir. Taiyou paniqué de plus en plus. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Pourquoi n'avait il pas put se contrôlé?! Tenma aller le détesté maintenant -si il revenait sur sa planète... Le silence perdura encore quelque minutes, avant que...

-Je... Je... vais... par...rr...tir, bégaya t-il, enfin, rouge tomate.

Sans attendre de réponse, Tenma partit de la chambre en courant la tête baissé. En sortant, il bouscula quelqu'un, il s'excusa sans pour autant relevé la tête. Il ne comprenait pas. Taiyou l'avait embrassé! Et il avait aimé ça! Bien sûr qu'il avait aimé, c'était son premier baiser. Comment ne pas aimé? Mais avec un garçon! Et... et pourquoi Taiyou l'avait embrassé? Est-ce qu'il serait amoureux de lui? Non, c'est un garçon. Deux garçon ne peuvent tombé amoureux, non? Mais... mais alors pourquoi il réagissait comme ça! Son cœur battait encore la chamade. Ses joues était toujours en feu. Et, merde, quand t'est-ce que son ventre aller arrêté de faire rebondir ces stupide ballons!

Du coté de Taiyou, celui-ci avait mal. La réaction de Tenma l'avait blessé. Il s'était attendu à tous: que Tenma le frappe, l'insulte, se moque de lui en le traitant de pédale. Mais s'enfuir en courant s'était comme refusé la réalité, et, ça, c'était pire que tous. C'était plus qu'un rejet, là Tenma en plus de ne pas ressentir la même chose que lui, il les oubliés délibérément. Les jetant dans la premier poubelle qui voyait. Et ça faisait mal. Atrocement mal. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusé à prendre son cœur, dans sa poitrine, dans sa main et à l'écraser. Ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Fuyuka était entré juste après que Tenma soit partie, et à présent, elle essayé du mieux qu'elle pouvait de consolé son protégé. Mais ça lui était égale, celui qu'il voulait c'était Tenma. Mais celui-ci ne reviendra plus jamais le voir. Pourquoi n'avait il pas put se contrôlé?! Pourquoi! À présent, ils n'étaient peut être plus ami. Non pas peut être: ils n'étaient plus amis! Et dire que bientôt il aller peut être mourir... Maintenant, ça lui était égale...

A suivre...

Bon je l'avoue: je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre :-S J'espère que vous aimerez quand même un peu ._.


End file.
